Things To Do With Pookies
Many pookies enjoy many different activities. This page lists some activites that your pookie will enjoy. Swimming Pookies love going swimming (”swimmy” in pookie language) at pools. Hotspots for swimming are the Pool, the Hidden Lake, or the Cove. Some pookies may be mermaids in secret, but this is generally frowned upon by older family members. Most Pookies act scared to go in the water and the Mumu/Duh Duh will give them attention or say "Awh". Although, some pookies jump right in and love the water! They won't get out until the Mumu/Duh Duh has to drag them out! Sometimes they might say "drowns" so look out for that. For girl Pookies going swimming, here's what they like to wear: Head Item Any usual pookie head item (like the Bee Antennae , the Tiara , the Queen's Crown , etc.) or they may wear nothing on their head, some will wear wigs like the pigtails. Color Yellow. Neck Item Any color boa , the Seashell Necklace, Pearls , Candy Necklace, or the Life Vest. Feet Item Any color flippers, any color sandals (except Geta, Wave or Flame Sandals) or nothing. Hand item Blue Water Wings/Water Wings, Magic Wand, Silver Wand, sometimes a Stuffed Animal, or nothing. Face Item Goggles (any color), a snorkel, or nothing. Body Item Blue Duck, the Green Duck, the Inflatable Duck, or the reindeer floatie, any swimsuit. Mumus, biggies, and middles usually wear: Color Peach or Brown. Head item The Sidetied, The Sidetied Too, The Sidetied Strikes Back, The Befluttered, the Flutterby. Neck item Any color boa, Pearls, flower garland. Feet Item Any color flippers, any color sandals (except Geta, Wave or Flame Sandals), or nothing. Hand Item Surfboard or Wake board. Face Item Any color Diva Sunglasses, Diva/Scarlet/Wide awake eyes or any eyelashes. Body Item Any Bikini or rare swimsuit. Duh Duh /Biggy Bro/boy pookie often wears: Color Any color (Duh Duh and Biggy), Yellow (boy pookie). Head Item The Sunstriker, The Firestriker, The Tuft (Duh Duh /Biggy Bro). Neck Item Pearls , the Shell Collar,Scuba Tank (Rarely) nothing. Feet Item Any color flippers except pink (boy pookie), nothing. Hand Item Flame/Silver Surfboard, innertube, or nothing. Face Item Black Sunglasses, a swimming mask, a scuba, Red sunglasses (rarely), Diva Eyes, Leia's Lashes. Body Item Red Shorts, any color swim shorts, any Duck (boy pookie), Green Swimwear (rarely), nothing (rarely). Uppies and Kitties usually don't change except for they may put on flippers and/or a ducky. Swimmy games: Pookies may play mermaids and sharks. They may also play with toy boats and beach balls. This will mainly happen if a few pookies are at the pool, or if there is a lifeguard. Ice Skating ''' Some parties have ice rinks (and the Stadium does, too, during winter) and pookies really like ice skating when the rink is around. They like to twirl. Sometimes, the younger pookies, or bai bais, that can't walk and/or crawl yet have their Mumu or Duh Duh carry them on the ice. Others just need a little help starting out. Pookies usually wear: Head Item Same as in swimming, winter hat, Earmuffs (if they weren't wearing them already). Neck Item Any color boa (girls), Pearls, scarf, nothing (uncommonly). Feet Item Ice Skates, Hockey Skates, Figure Skates,nothing (very rarely). Hand Item Stuffed Animal, Magic/Silver Wand (girls), mittens, nothing. Face Item Nothing (mostly). Body Item Any coat or snowsuit; something warm, or a figure skating dress (girls). Mumus, Duh Duhs, and big siblings usually just wear a jacket and skates and keep the rest the same. Uppies/Kitties just put on ice skates, maybe a scarf. '''Playing Pretend Both girl and boy pookies alike will love to play pretend! Here are some things they might like to do: Have a tea party Pookies and sometimes middle wistas/broders (uncommon), might ask to have a tea party. Mostly, pookies dress up in dresses (to pretend to be a fairy or princess etc), and invite friends over to play tea parties with them or their sisters/broders or their Cuz Cuz. Then, they usually pretend or eat/drink real food/drink. Usually, pookies say 'Drinks wittle tea cup/cup of hot chocolate/blackcurrant juice (etc)' and 'Eats (adverb here) (description here) cupake/sandwhich/ cookie (etc) This can be used for birthdays (with more food, of course). Mumu and Duh Duh Pookies rarely pretend to be a Mumu or a Duh Duh for playtime. They might put on a Mumu dress and be Mumu to their sibling. Play fairy Most boy pookies do not do this, so, if a fam fam has a boy and girl, the girl will likely play this alone. They might play it in the garden, or in their room if there is no garden. They'll put on any wings they have and the wand and a dress (girl pookies). They will say things like: "Pretends to Fly!" Usually, pookiepookies will say that they are a special kind of fairy and dress up like it. For example, a "Water Fairy" might wear blue wings and a blue dress, with some blue sparkly shoes. The pookie at right is a nature fairy, dressed in earthy colors. They will rarely invite another pookie. (by befriending another in the pet shop and inviting via postcard or visiting them.) they will probably go on an adventure!' '''Also, girls may play princesses and change their outfits. '''Dress up' Again, mostly only girl pookies play this, but some boy pookies do, too. In dress up, the Mumu will often say a "theme", like "Cheerleader" (see the picture at right) and the pookie will dress up like that thing. Pookies also may dress up as a *Rock Star *Princess/Prince *Mermaid *Uppie *Kitty *Puffle *Dancer Sometimes the Mumu/Duhduh will take a photo of the pookies when playing dress up. Princess (Rarely) Sometimes, pookies will want to play princess. Mostly girl pookies will do this, and almost never boy pookies. Dance, Cheer, or Football Mumus sometimes sign their pookies up for classes, or make them at their iggy. For dance, a pookie would dress in the ballerina costume (girls). A Mumu goes to the Pet Shop and says: "Any Dance/Ballet Teachers?" Then someone will come up to her and say that they teach dance. Also, someone could open a ballet boarding school for pookies (and sometimes biggys) to attend. For cheer, a cheerleading dress with pom poms is what a pookie will wear. Football is the male form of cheer, and boys would dress in a football uniform or a jersey with a football (optional). Both football and cheer take place in the stadium. The family will watch from the stands. Camping Most pookies love to go camping! One by one, they go in the car. Then, they often go to the cove or forest and say "Eats Marshmallows From Fire Pot!" or "Sets Up Wittle Elmo/Teddy Town/Dora/etc Tent!" Most of the time, they come with a Backpack, usually green or blue. Pookies sleep in the tent, sometimes bringing along a stuffed animal. Occasionally the whole family (or just siblings) will share a tent. Sometimes pookies will wander off or get attacked by wild animals, and their mumus/duh duhs will have to save them. If they get hurt, their parents will usually help them by saying "gives bandages" or "bandages boo boos/owies". Going out for lunch Sometimes having lunch or dinner at home can be boring! Pookies will most likely wear the same thing or something fancy like a dress if you're a girl. Pookies usually go to the pizza place for a candy pizza or an Elmo pizza but sometimes will go to the coffee shop and have a smoothie. Trick Or Treating ''' At Halloween, most pookies love to go trick or treating. There are a lot of costumes that they wear, like bees, uppies, kitties, bunnies, wolves, vampires, etc. They usually love the candy! Watch out for penguins that may harm your pookie, because they may be pookie haters! '''Inviting friends to play! Almost all pookies do this at a certain point! They will play games and have fun together. This may result in their friend staying for a sleepover. Category:Pookies Category:Activities Category:Things to do with Pookies